YJ CONTEST! Young Justice Get's Bigger and Better
by ygirl87
Summary: The Young Justice team grows, and becomes bigger and better. Who do we meat along the way? What relationships form? Who are the newcomers, and can they all get along? t the end of the day, no matter the fight they're a family, and families stick together.
1. Chapter 1

Ok well I've been thinking I need more insperation for my stories and I had an idea! Hows about I let you guys make up a character and I will choose one to feature in this story. Like it? Ok so here's what you gotta do

Name of character:

Gender:

Power/powers:

best friend of which YJ character:

Pair (NOT WALLY OR ARTY BUT THEY CAN HAVE A CRUSH ON THEM OR SOMETHING):

Bio:

Description:

Pet?:

That's all you gotta do! I will pick ONE for this story but that doesn't mean I wont pick your character for a diffrent story! So the deadline for this story is 7/28/11 GOOD LUCK MY LITTLE TURTLES! 


	2. AN

Alright my loves I have not yet picked the winner 4 the contest, I hope you are not mad at me. it's just that all the entries are sooo good. It's hard 4 me 2 just pick 1. Also I will be going on vacation on the 4th of this month. I will not be back until the 23rd so please be patient with me. I love you all and Mimi, I love all of your characters so much, again SO HARD! 


	3. This Just in WINNERS!

This just in, I finally picked the winner! YAY! I have picked 2 so the names are as following:

#1 is by Jack

Name: Odysseus

Male

Powers: Super reflexes and skills. (In other words: none, but he could be a great detective!)

Best friends with Artemis.

Pair: I think he should be getting close to Artemis which makes Wally jealous. then he could betray them all, especially her.

In reality maybe he could be paired with Cheshire or something.

Bio: He was raised by a some wicked Kung fu master guy who taught him to be a killing machine, just like Artemis, giving her a reason to like him, because he understands her. and for a year Artemis and Odysseus triained together.

Description: Punk looking. Black hair, taller and way better looking than wally, confident cocky attitude and can be a jerk to wally (which at one point artemis could stand up for wally.) Maybe he could dress like a goth/punk, all black, combat boots, spikey hair.

Pet? He has to have a panther(That doesn't like wally.)

#2 is by Mimi!

Name:Delilah/

Hero name:Mesmra

Gender:female

Age:14

Powers:She can easily persuade anything living to do her will,kinda like mind control but she can use it on plants and animals.

Pair: Robin

description:She dyed her hair purple(has gold highlights),she's kinda on the short side but fiesty and tough,she has the whole badass personality going for her.

Bio:ran away from home (acholic mom) and stays with her cuz Brad whose 23 but doesn't want to stay bcuz cadmus is trailing her and she dosen't want to endanger her Brad

Besty:definitlety Arty

Outfit:Leather bustier and skinny jeans with gold knee boots and short leather gold wear her signature gold chunk bracelet and brass rings in case she has to fight,her rings have her name printed backward on both so when she punches someone they can see her name imprinted on their face in the mirror (TOTAL BADASS!)Batman and Robin found her fighting off Cadmua goons(AND SHE WAS KICKIN'N BUTT TOO!)

(she dosen't hafta have a pet)

pets:a yellow humming bird name Peppers who can always find her.(Peppers loves to mess with Wally)

#3 Some one by me! He he hopies you don't mind.

Name: Mila

Superhero name: Paramore

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Bio: A regular girl growing up in a really bad neighbor hood, and getting raped at age 12. Ever since then she has been looking for the people who did this to her. Her parents were alcoholics, they were also very abusive. Making her run away at age 13, now two years later she became known as Paramore. Saving people from everything she had to got through.

Powers: Acrobatics, all kinds of marshal arts, the ability to contact the dead, and is able to levitate things and herself.

She wears black and red all the time. Her hair is black with red high lights.

Costume: Black and red plad short skirt, black an red corset or tank top, and short cut black boots. She has a choker in the shape of a turtle.

Pair: Kaldur

Best Friend: Wally and Robin

Notes: She hates Artemis, and makes it an every day goal to annoy her 24/7

Well I'll be starting soon! You know what I'll start on Thursday. Cuz NO SCHOOL! YAY ^^ I hope you all like this story and aren't to mad at me. Sorry for the others I haven't picked. Maybe I might add some more later on. Who knows? Well sorry again and leave me a review. BYE! :) 


	4. Chapter 1 The New Recruites

Ok here is the first official chapter of my new story! Enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: :P

"Team report to the mission room at once." Batman's voice could be heard through the mountain, disrupting the team from their activities. The team did as they were told in fear of another punishment. Last time someone (Wally) was late they all had to go through a late night training session. Much to theirs and Black Canary's displeasure. As soon as they arrived Batman was waiting for them holding what seemed to be files, and on the big computer screen three pictures.

"Glad you all could make it." The Dark Knight said in is unbreakable monotone voice.

"Why are we here? Is there another mission involving those folders and the pictures up there?" Megan asked innocently. Batman paused for a moment before speaking.

"In a way yes. You see, these" He said referring to the three pictures. "Are a few, and the best young hero's out there on their own. Your mission is to find them and bring them back here." Artemis raised her hand and before Batman had a chance to ask her 'what?' she spoke anyways.

"Why?"

"I was getting to that." He started in an annoyed monotone voice. "They are to be recreated." He saw that Wally was about to ask something but he started again. "We have been watching them and noticed how they will make a great addition to the team. We also want to make sure the League of Shadows don't get to them before we do. So you all must leave at once. Megan and Superboy will recruit a young girl named Paramore, age 15. Robin and Kaldur you will be recruiting a young girl named Mesmra, age 14. Artemis and Kid Flash you will be recruiting a young man named Odyesseus. I wish you all good luck." With that the Black Knight dismissed them, leaving only the red folder on the table, and the pictures on the screen.

To be continued...

Hope you liked the first chapter! 


	5. Chapter 2 Paramore

Here's the second chapter I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Go eat a bagel...

Paramore

Megan or should I say Miss Martian got everyone in the bio ship dropping everyone off first. They read that they will be headed to the Big Apple, Aka New York. In the worst living space yet. Or as most people call "The Ghetto." They landed their ship on a small hill and put it in camouflage mode.

"Who would want to live in a dump like this?" Superboy asked as he looked at all the garbage and such lying around.

"Easy there Superboy, we don't want to offend any one." Miss Martian said timidly sticking close to him as she could get as she saw a dark skinned man walk by. Wearing multiple chains, a red do-rag on his head, a white shirt the size of a whale witha picture of a gangster Stewie on it, and gold colored teeth. Just then they heard a loud screaming coming from an ally way near by.

"Let's go!" Miss Martian yelled as she followed the sounds of the screams. As they flew/ran they could hear the sounds of punches, kicking and such, followed by yelling.

"Don't aye evah find the lot of you runnin' amuck around my turf again you understand?" Souded a very angry Brittish voice. As the two neared closer they saw a goth looking girl "holding" up the same very man that had passed by them eairlier. "UNDASTAND!" She yelled again her voice booming and echoing agains the brick walls.

"Yeah girl, just lemmie go! I-I got a daughter I need to come home to." The girl looked at him for a moment and dropped him on the hard concrete. The man stumbled getting up and ran off. The girl just shock her head in the stupidity she must be surrounded by when she turn towards the two.

"Ello, Sorry you had to witness that. I'm Paramore Nevamore, but my friends just call me Para." She said walking up to them and extending her hand. Miss Martian and Superboy looked at her for a moment before taking her hand.

"I'm Miss Martian, and this is Superboy."

"Niyce to meet you." She smiled.

"Well Batman sent us here, because he's notice that you are a very skilled fighter. Will you be willing to join our team and come back with us?" Miss Martian asked innocently. Paramore looked at them for a moment in thought.

"Well love I'd really love to but what about my city? Someone needs to protect them lots." She replied.

"If you come with us you'll not only be able to help your city but the entire world." Superboy said. This seemed to get her attention.

"Well loves you've just got yourself a new team mate!" She smiled, and Miss M spun in the air. "Whoa there, let's not get to exited now." Paramore giggled. After Miss M got herself undercontrol they all went inside the Bio Ship and headed to Mount Justice.

Yay! You all have just met Paramore. As to her last name however it's actually Nevermore, but due to her strong accent she pronounces it Nevamore. I hope you all liked her, I know I do. 


	6. Chapter 3 Mesmra

All right enjoy this next chapter! P.S I hope you all liked Paramore, but I made her us so here's my attempt to serve Mimi Justice with her character Mesmra. Here's Mesmra's profile before you read:

Name:Delilah/

Hero name:Mesmra

Gender:female

Age:14

Powers:She can easily persuade anything living to do her will,kinda like mind control but she can use it on plants and animals.

Pair: Robin

description:She dyed her hair purple(has gold highlights),she's kinda on the short side but fiesty and tough,she has the whole badass personality going for her.

Bio:ran away from home (acholic mom) and stays with her cuz Brad whose 23 but doesn't want to stay bcuz cadmus is trailing her and she dosen't want to endanger her Brad

Besty:definitlety Arty

Outfit:Leather bustier and skinny jeans with gold knee boots and short leather gold wear her signature gold chunk bracelet and brass rings in case she has to fight,her rings have her name printed backward on both so when she punches someone they can see her name imprinted on their face in the mirror (TOTAL BADASS!)Batman and Robin found her fighting off Cadmua goons

(AND SHE WAS KICKIN'N BUTT TOO!)

(she dosen't hafta have a pet)

pets:a yellow humming bird name Peppers who can always find her.(Peppers loves to mess with Wally)

Discliamer: IOU!

After Megan and Superboy dropped them off in some town inside of California.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Kaldur Aka Aqualad asked.

"Her name is...NO FREAKIN WAY!" Robin gasped.

"What is wrong!" Kaldur asked alarmed.

"Dude we got an old friend of mine. Her name is D- Mesmra" Robin corrected himself. "We found her kickin Cadmus asses. By we I mean me and Bats."

"Oh how nice. You will be able to be reunited with a friend, and the team will benefit from her powers. What exactly are her powers?" Kaldur asked.

"You'll see in about a minute cuz there she is!" Robin said pointing to a short girl with purple hair.

"Mm-hmmm, Uh-huh. Well I guess we'll have to tell someone about that wont we Bobby?" Said Mesmra talking to a...Plant? "Huh? Someone's coming?" She asked the plant as she turned around, suddenly she started running twards the two squealing in delight. "RRROOOBBBIIIEEE!"

"Hey Mes!" Robin said punching his fist with hers.

"What up Rob?" Just then she punched his arm hard causing him to groan in pain.

"Heyy! What was that for?" He whined rubbing his arm where he was bound to find her name imprinted on it.

"You never call anymore! What you think we hand out for 6 months straight and then you just stop calling all together? Not cool dude, not cool." She said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. "So, who's your friend?" She said referring to Aqualad.

"I am Aqualad but my friends call me Kaldur." He said calmly.

"Delilah, put her there." She said shaking his hand.

"So, Robbie what brings you to my nook of the woods?" Deliliah asked.

"Bats wants to add you to the team. So whatta ya say? Join. Please for me?" Robin begged.

"Ok, anything for you Rob, but on one condition." She said simply.

"What?" He asked.

"You have to give me a ride in the Bat Mobile!" She said.

"You gots it!"

"All right it's settled then I'll call Megan so she can come pick us up." Kaldur said as he called Megan. "Megan we are ready. Yes she is in. All right, see you in a minute." He said into the communicator. Just then the Bio ship appeared and they started to board.

"Oh wait! PEPPERS!" Deliliah called and then a little humming bird came into view. "'mon buddy." And off they went.

Hope you enjoyed up next Oydessus! Mimi did I get her right? WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 3 Odysseus

Yay! Now here's chapter 3 I really hope you enjoy because Jack's character has to be my most favorite. Why you ask well just read Odysseus profile:

Name: Odysseus

Male

Powers: Super reflexes and skills. (In other words: none, but he could be a great detective!)

Best friends with Artemis.

Pair: I think he should be getting close to Artemis which makes Wally jealous. then he could betray them all, especially her.

In reality maybe he could be paired with Cheshire or something.

Bio: He was raised by a some wicked Kung fu master guy who taught him to be a killing machine, just like Artemis, giving her a reason to like him, because he understands her. and for a year Artemis and Odysseus triained together.

Description: Punk looking. Black hair, taller and way better looking than wally, confident cocky attitude and can be a jerk to wally (which at one point artemis could stand up for wally.) Maybe he could dress like a goth/punk, all black, combat boots, spikey hair.

Pet? He has to have a panther(That doesn't like wally.)

Disclaimer: IOU!

After Megan had dropped them off the fighting had commenced.

"Why do they always have to pair me up with YOU?" Kid whined as he walked a bit ahead of the annoyed Artemis.

"Well gee I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with you shutting up."

"That doesn't even make any sense." Kid Flash pointed out.

"It does to me. It means put the shut to the up." Artemis retorted.

"Why you-" Wally was cut off by a big explosion followed by loud screeching noises.

"Come on!" Artemis yelled as she grabbed Kid Flash by the arm. As they ran the sounds grew louder and louder and soon they saw what was happening. A muscular man, (boy, guy whatever you wanna call him.) and a black panther was fighting against a monster with two heads, that resembled a rather large (in this case HUGE) snake as big as the Empire State Building. While only using his bare hands, and help from the panther. The two could only gape as they gazed intently on the guy. Just then the panther lept on the creature's back as the guy used a sward from out of his belt onto it's neck. And sliced it half. The snake then fell to the ground with a thud.

"Good work Zeus." The guy complamented the Panther. Zeus looked at his master with his chest puffed out in pride. Zeus then growled which caused his master to turn towards the two.

"Uh, hi." Kid Flash tried as Zeus growled at him.

"Hi, what do you two think your doing here?" The man growled.

"Uh, Batman sent us-" Artemis started, but before she could finish the guy lashed out at her causing her to flip back wards and grab and arrow from her quiver, and Kid Flash to move quickly out of the way. Which started a fight to go on between the three. Artemis and the guy fought fiercely as she shot arrow to arrow as he neared closer. Zeus was keeping Kid Flash quite busy by jumping on top of him every chance he got. Just then Artemis saw and opening and pounced on top of the guy. She quickly sat on his stomach with an arrow pointed to his neck, and eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here!" He demanded, shifting under the girl's weight.

"I was getting to that. Batman sent us here to recruit you into our team." She started but before she could finish he interrupted her.

"Ha! is that all?" The guy sneered. "You come here and waste my time just because an old bat sent you here, just to ask me to join. You fight me then pin me down. I admire your skills however, and you are a rather pretty girl but, I don't play it rough until the second date." This earned him blush and a fierce glare.

"You wanna join or not Hot shot?" She said annoyed.

"You wanna get off of me Archy?" This caused them both to freeze.

"Did you just call me Hot shot?" He asked in a distant voice.

"Yeah, did you call me Archy?" She asked.

"Yeah...Artemis?" He asked in disbelief.

"Odysseus?" Artemis asked happily.

"Arty! I can't believe it's you! Your so big." He yelled in happiness.

"Ody! I could say the same thing about you." She said as she got off of him. He got up from the ground and hugged the girl. Making her look tiny and fragile in his arms. Just then a whiney yell was heard in the background reminding them of Kid Flash getting his ass handed to him by a panther named Zeus.

"Zeus come on let him go." Ordered Odysseus, the panther whined. "Now." Zeus hesitantly let go of the speedster. Kid Flash ran to Artemis side who was now on the standing on the ground.

"So Ody you wanna join?" Artemis asked hopefully.

"Ody?" Kid asked in a confused tone.

"Sure, any thing for my little Archy." Odysseus said completely ignoring Kid's question.

"Yay!" Artemis squealed in delight as a little girl might do if she got a doll from a toy store.

"Megan, were ready. Yeah he's in. Ok well hurry. Bye." Artemis said in her communicator. In about a minute the Bio-ship landed in front of them. Artemis and Odysseus boarded the ship, just as Kid was about to go in behind them, Zeus growled at him territorially. Which caused him to flinch.

"Are you coming or not Wally!" Superboy yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Wally grumbled, arms crossed, and a pout on his face.

I hope you liked this chapter! Next one will either be them chilling, or their first mission. Or a combo of both! Well see ya. Jack is this all right? PLZ REVIEW! 


	8. Chapter 4 Advice

Sorry I haven't been updating this. I really want to but I haven't had the time. I ean I am supposed to be doing my Social Studies homework right now! But I am sacraficing my grade for you. I hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the reviews it really means a lot to me. It almost makes my existence worth it...

Disclaimer: I hate this...

The team arrived to the mountain, and the new arrivels could bearly contain themselfs. And that's just their pets. They soon all stepped out of the Bio ship.

"Aw, Peppers! You really need to stop pooping everywhere. Next time you poop somewhere that isn't outside or in the toilet you have to clean it up!" Mesmra said as she walked inside, the others following closely behind. Soon they went in the mission room where all members of the Justice Leauge were waiting. Paramore and Mesmra stood there mouths wide open in shock. Odysseus just stood there with a smug expression. As soon as everyone was in the Dark Knight stepped foward.

"Welcome Paramore, Mesmra, and Odysseus. I have called you all here to invite you to our newest team Young Justice." His voice boomed. "If you accept this invitation you will accompany Young Justice on missions. Do you accept?" He questioned. Mesmra was the first to answer.

"HELL YEAH!" She yelled.

"Sure, whatever." Odysseus answered, arms crossed over his chest. Everyone looked at the tiny goth girl, as she held her arm timidly behind her back.

"Um, weyll sur aye not shour if aye should." She looked at Megan, with worried eyes, as Megan mouthed 'Go for it!' She sighed. "You know what? Count me in!"

"Good now then, no missions for the rest of the week. This week you will be training, and getting to know each other. Dismissed." With that the Young Justice members walked out of the room, the new recruits following behind.

Later...

"So what is it you guys do in this place?" Odysseus said looking around.

"Well, pretty much whatever we want." Megan said kindly.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey Archy come here a minute." Artemis walked up to him and leaned in as he whispered something in her ear.

"Sure." Artemis said as he put his muscular arm around her waist.

"Hey were are you guys goin?" Wally whined.

"None of your business, laggard." Odysseus said as he walked into the transporter.

"Hey I have an idea why don't we go for a ride in the Bio ship?" Megan suggested. Everyone shrugged and she took that as a yes and flew away. Everyone following her. Just then Paramore stopped Wally in the hall way.

"Humff. That little girly doesn't deserve you. Ya know." She said. Wally looked at her with a confused expression.

"Who Megan? She's with Superboy. It doesn't matter." Wally said. Paramore gave him a knowing expression.

"Love, Aye don't beuy that for a second. You know as well as aye do that we aren't talking about Megon."

"It's Megan, and I don't know what your talking about." Wally lied, crossing his arms over his cheast. Looking away from the girl.

"Whateva! aye'm British love, don't mock my way of speaking. Aye can see thaot in your eyes you like that little blond. Why I don't know, but you do. So that isn't any of my business."

"So what if I do! She doesn't like me. What are you a physic?" Wally whined, arms flailing around.

"Yes love, but aye can just tell. It's pretty obvious, all of your friends know all ready. The only one thaot doesn't know is her. You seem to wrangle a lot." She said in thought.

"Well what should I do?"

"Aye'm a physic not a miracle worka!" She yelled. "Anyways love, your on your own this one. Aye just don't know what you see in her. But you know what? Aye like you. Why don't we do something love? You know since Megon has left all ready."

"Sure why not?" Wally said shrugging. "Hungry?"

"Oh. you do not want to ask me thaot question. Unless you have a large wallet." She said smiling.

"You know I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." Wally said putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the transporter.

"You've got thaot roayt." She giggled.

Don't forget to review! Love you, and I'll try to update soon. Hey by the way anything you want to see next chapter? 


	9. Chap 5 The Team Building Exercise Part1

Hi, I hope you like this next chapter, cuz I've been having problems thinking about this next follow up chapter. :/ However I am a determined lady child who doesn't want to disappoint. So I am forcing myself to write this, with no inspiration what so ever. Except for the fact that my two best friends in the whole wide world heard about my story and want to be in it. Since, I love them very much, and they're helping me with my major depression. So I said, fine. Hehehe. Sorry, it's just that I want to repay them for being there for me when no one else was. So I hope you aren't mad at me for that. Also if you have any ideas about a chapter idea. TELL ME PLZ! I need inspiration. Thank you.

Disclaimer: D:

"Team report to the mission room at once." Batman called from the loudspeaker. The whole team did as they were told, and waited as the Dark Knight stood in front of them with a blank expression. "It has come to my attention that you all don't know each other very well. So as Black Canary had suggested that you all go through a team building exercise. Which means you all must do something together." Everyone just stood there. "Now." He sighed, the team sighed and walked off. When they returned to the Living room they looked at each other blankly.

"So, what now?" Paramore asked.

"I don't know." Megan said. "We should probably do what Batman said. So what do you guys want to do? Should we go somewhere or stay here."

"Don't know, don't give a fuck." Odysseus sighed as he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest.

"Well, if anyone doesn't mind aye have a suggestion. Why don't we go to a place aye know. Aye'm sure you'll enjoy it." She said timidly as she looked around, and saw board, and confused looks on the team's faces.

"I'm all for it!" Wally said in a cheerful tone as he put his arm around her. Artemis sent a small glare Paramore's way, so quickly no one noticed. Except her.

"Well, then let's go loves!" Paramore said as the team walked toward the Bio Ship. Just then Paramore pulled Artemis aside.

"Look, Blondie aye don't know who you think you are. Bhut, you send so much as a dirty glance my way, aye shall see to it thoat you neva sleep a wink again." Paramore threatened as she glared fierce fully into Artemis eyes. She could have sworn she saw burning flames turning black, in her bright crimson eyes.

"Me? Who do you think YOU are? Just get this through your little head LEAVE. WALLY. ALONE." Artemis said the last part a bit fearfully as she saw Paramore's eyes turn raven black, and a red glow surrounding her person.

"You WILL respect me. Make sure you learn this, for aye shall not repeat my self. NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO. AYE SHALL DO WHAT EVEA AYE PLEASE. FINALLY NEXT TYME YOU DECIDE TO CROSS ME, AYE WILL NOT HOLD BACK MY WRATH. Clear?" Paramore said as she floated in rage. Artemis nodded her head quickly, knowing that this goth meant business. She walked away quickly, peering from the corner as she saw Paramore calm herself down.

"Come on Mila, in and out, in and out. Think of Millie, think about Mum before." She saw the girl exhale fire and her black eyes returned to their regular crimson color. Artemis quickly walked away joining the others.

"Hey where were you two?" Superboy asked as the girls took their seats, away from each other.

I know I made Paramore seem really bad here. But seeing it through her eyes you kind of have to be like that. I mean there's a lot of stuff I didn't include in her bio, and her powers cuz I wanted some of it to be a surprise. Next chapter is already in my head and will be typing it tonight. Review please, leave ideas and anything. Anything at all to help this writer's block. :) 


	10. Chap 6 The Team Building Exercise Part2

Hello again, this story continues! ONWARD!

Disclaimer: :P

Paramore gave Megan the directions as she steered them.

"Okay, were herea." Paramore said happily. Megan put the ship in camouflage mode and they all stepped out and gasped in surprise at what they saw.

"What a surprise, Gothy would bring us to a place like this. I like it." Odsseus said as he took in the atmosphere. He saw a black and red building, decorated with cobwebs, and fake blood. Paramore just smiled.

"Wait until you see the insyed." She said as she skipped gracefully into the building. Inside it was dark with many dark blue lights, blue flames on black candles. Webs all over, and a blue spot light lighting up a stage, where a man stood performing. He wore black all over, had a spiked up mohawk and white face paint.

"Gothy this place is sick. Should have told me about this place earlier." Oyesseus complemented.

"Hey Mila." A tall man greeted, with a warm smile apon his face. He looked young, wore black as well with a few piercings on his face. His blue eyes sparkled in delight. Although no one on the team knew to whom he was referring to. Except for Paramore.

"Hey Karl." She greeted.

"Who are your friends?" Karl asked kindly.

"Oh them, they'a um. Old friends aye know from high school." She said casually.

"Cool, hey you gonna perform tonight?" He asked. The team looked at her puzzled.

"Sure. Anything for you." She said smiling. He smiled back at her gazing into her eyes.

"Hey Karl I need a refill!" A random person yelled. Karl tuned and glared at him, he turned back to her and sighed.

"Sorry, duty calls. AWESOME TIMING CARLOS!" He yelled. "Sorry!" Carlos yelled back. Paramore just shook her head and chuckled to herself. Turning back to the others, and looking at their smirks.

"What?" She asked.

"Ooh! Paramore's got a boyfriend!" Mesmra sing songed.

"Aye do not!" Said blushing.

"Sure." Robin joined in.

"So what was he talking about there? You perform?" Kaldur asked smiling.

"Um. Yes, aye'm not really any good. Howeva karl insitsts thoat aye continue doing it. So whateva makes him happy." She sighed.

"And you're sure you don't like him?" Mesmra smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Aye and absolutely sure." She said pouting and turning away from them a bit. "Why don't we take out seats loves? There sure is a lot of people hera."She said looking around.

"Uh huh. A lot of weirdoes." Odyeuss said propping his feet on the table. Earning a fierce glare from Paramore.

"I doubt she can even sing." Artemis whispered to Odyuess as he chuckled. Paramore quickly turned around to face the archer, eyes filled with black flames.

"Want a bet blondie?" She hissed.

"Bring it." Artemis said as she stood from her seat. Paramore stomped her way up to the DJ station. Whispering into Karl's ear, then he nodded, and walked onto the stage and grabbing the mic.

"All right every one we have a treat for you all. Please welcome a regular to the stage MILA! Whom I didn't have to force up here this time." He added in. The crowd cheered loudly as she walked onto the stage. Facing away from the audience. Soon a track started to play. As soon as the music came on Paramore did a fast spin and started to sing. As the song played she flipped her hair, and dance to the rock beat.

"Sweet Sacrifice"

By: Evanesance

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
>But it's so clear,<br>Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny sweet sacrifice.<p>

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
>And one sweet day,<br>you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
>Taking over all the time.<br>Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?  
>I'm your sacrifice.<p>

(I dream in darkness I sleep to die,  
>Erase the silence,<br>Erase my life.)

Do you wonder why you hate? (Our burning ashes,  
>Blacken the day)<br>Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes? (A world of nothingness,  
>Blow me away.)<p>

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
>Dry your eyes and testify.<br>You know you live to break me.  
>Don't deny.<br>Sweet sacrifice.

When the music was over every one clapped and cheered. Paramore blushed and skipped off the stage and walked toward the team. Who was in awe.

"Your turn Blondie." She said confidently. Artemis gulped. She walked up to Karl and asked to play a track. He agreed and introduced her.

"Here's some fresh meat for you guys. Artemis every one." He said and every clapped. The music started and Artemis danced as well.

"In The Dark"

BY: Dev

On my waist, through my hair Think about it when you touch me there Close my eyes, here you are All alone dancing in the dark

Tell me baby if it's wrong To let my hands do what they want Late at night I pretend we are Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark

Dancing in the dark, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark.

Put your work on me Open my body up and do some surgery Now that you got me up, I wanna taste it, taste it And see those pocket aces

I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start [x3]  
>Push push push push to start I got a sex drive just push to start.<p>

On my waist, through my hair Think about it when you touch me there Close my eyes, here you are Dance, dance, da-dance dancing in the dark

Ooh la la, Ooh la la, Ooh la la dancing in the dark Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la dancing in the dark.

I love to flirt to see, I'm only talking to you If you wanna surf my seas, now that you got me boy You know you better spice it flavour it Get it get it right, savour it

I wanna see who you are, I got a sex drive just push to start [x3]  
>Push push push push to start I got a sex drive just push to start.<p>

On my waist, through my hair Think about it when you touch me there Close my eyes, here you are All alone dancing in the dark

Tell me baby if it's wrong To let my hands do what they want Late at night I pretend we are Dance, dance, da-dance, dancing in the dark

Ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la

Tell me baby if it's wrong (ooh la la, ooh la la)  
>Dancing in the dark (ooh la la)<p>

To let my hands do what they want ooh la la, ooh la la)  
>Dancing in the dark<p>

It's the Cataracs, ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la, dancing in the dark Dancing in the dark ooh la la, ooh la la, ooh la la

When her song was done every one clapped as well. She returned to her seat with a smug smile. Paramore just glared at her.

"That was really good Arty." Wally said. Soon Karl came up to them with a warm smile.

"Great job girls. Hey you guys hungry?" he asked as he passed a few menus to them. "On the house."

"Thanks man!" Wally said.

"You should have not have said thoat, love." Paramore giggled. "Esspecially Wally over hera." She giggled putting an arm around him. Karl's mouth twitched a bit at the sight of Paramore's arm around Wally. But turned away.

"Er...Sure. Be back in a sec." Karl said as he muttered a few things to himself. Superboy chucled under his breath. Paramore took her arm away from Wally's shoulders, frowning. Soon Karl came back and took their orders, Wally was nice and only ordered a double cheeseburger.

"So let's learn more about each other. You know seeing that that's the reason we all came here." Mesmra said picking at her salad.

"kay. I am a badass who doesn't like to be told what to do. I am like mad strong, I be looking good, I got a panther named Zeus, I know Archy here pretty well, and I am awesome." Odyuess said.

"Forgot to mention cocky." Wally muttered quietly.

"O O O Me next! Me next!" Mesmra yelled bouncing in her seat.

"Jeez calm yourself." Robin said.

"O-k Robbie." She sang. The boys snickered.

"What?" Soon they all busted out laughing.

"Ha ha Robbie!" Wally laughed pointing at the boy wonder. Robin groaned in embarrassment.

"Anyways... I have a little birdie named Peppers. Oh I can talk to plants and animals, and I LOVE ROBBIE!" She yelled grabbing Robin by the neck in a strangling hug. The boys laughed even harder when Robin blushed.

"Ok then..." Artemis said.

"You next Para." Megan said eggerly.

"Oh." She said looking down, frowning. "You don't woant to know me. And it's probably bettea thoat you don't." She sighd not facing their gases.

"Sure we do!" Megan said cheerfully.

"NO YOU DON'T." She yelled, and soon disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Asked Mesmra, with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know." They all said.

"Well let's go back to the mountain." Megan said as she got up from her seat. Every one followed sute, and Wally left a ten dollar tip on the table. They all walked inside the ship and flew off.

Meanwhile...

Paramore was in her room eyes a mixture of black and blue, and tears streaming down her face. Hugging her self and a bloody arm, as the blood dripped off her arm like a waterfall. Knife tucked away al cleaned up.

"No one can ever know, who I am." She sobbed.

Yeah, this... I don't know. I hope you liked it. Also I know I focused a lot around Paramore her. However there is a reason to my madness. Review please! 


	11. Chapter 7 Gun Shot

Hello! I hope you liked the last two chapters, because I worked my butt off. Well I hope you like this next chapter, cuz one of my best friends is in it! Her name is Sam. She is awesome and likes playing Call of Duty: Black Ops. ^^ She likes violent hings, and likes demons. Ha ha she's really funny too. This is here character's name and bio.

Name of character: Gun-Shot

Identity: Samantha (No, I'm not gonna put her last name cuz someone might track her down, hide in her house, wait till she's sleeping, gut her and sell her organs on E-bay.)

Gender: She is a girl.

Age: 13

Power/powers: She can fly and can make a gun shoot out from her hand. She can also charm people without even trying.

best friend of which YJ character: She doesn't really watch this show. BUT I know her well enough that she would like Arty, Robin, and Wally the best.

Pair (NOT WALLY OR ARTY BUT THEY CAN HAVE A CRUSH ON THEM OR SOMETHING): Hmm IDK yet. Maybe one of the contest entries.

Bio: Grew up in an ordinary suburban home. Hiding her powers from everyone, until a guy from a gang came and attacked her friend, and used her powers. Now she has to leave that life behind, and decided to track Black Canary down. Asked to join, and BC was a bit skeptical, but soon allowed her to become part of the team.

Description: Blond mid length hair, brown eyes, long lashes, Medium sized, white, ears and cartilage pierced. (I'm not racist.)

Costume: Dark skinny jeans, brown over coat, black converse, black shades, and brown gangster hat. (Only way to describe it.)

Normal clothes: Skinny jeans, areopostale T-shirt, black high top converse, sometimes blue areopostale hoodie.

Pet?: A chocolate lab named Harley. (She really does have a dog exactly like that.)

She is a very charming girl, she really does have a sweet voice, and is the best friend ever! I 3 her very much.

Well, on with the story, and remember where there are new superheroes, there are new supervillans...

Finally the week ended, the team was combat training today hand to hand. No powers allowed, harder for some more that others. they were matched up like so:

Superboy/Kalder

Megan/Mesmra

Wally/Odyeuss and sadly for Wally, Zeus.

Artemis/Paramore :P

Robin/? Poor Robin no one to train with him. No matter how much Mesmra wished she could.

"It seems our team has become quite uneven." Batman mused to Black Canary as he watched the team members fighting each other. He chuckled a bit as Odyeuss kicked Wally off his legs, and Zeus jumping on top of him. Winced a bit when Paramore tackled Artemis to the ground with a sharp thud, only for her to kick Paramore's legs from underneath her. And Paramore's crimson eyes glistening violently, as the black flames grew brighter.

"Yes, about that. There's someone you should meet." Black Canary said a bit nervously. Folding her hands behind her back. Batman's eye brown qwerked up in question. "Team," Black Canary's voice bounced off the walls and grew into a loud echo.

"There is someone I'd like you all to meet. Gun-shot," Then a shortish girl appeared in a long brown over coat, black converse, black skinny jeans, a brown gangster hat, and black shades. She had a shy expression, and held her arm behind her back as she walked. The team looked at her top to bottom, curiously.

"Hi." She said in a quiet voice, that sounded as sweet and soft as wind chimes. The team smiled at once.

"This is Gun-shot. She came to me in search for help, her powers may seem a little." She made a so-so movement with her hand. "However she is a skilled fighter, and a very sweet girl." She smiled at her lovingly, as if she were her own daughter. Gun-shot looked at them with timid eyes, paused a minute before walking up to Robin, who was about her height. Just one inch smaller than her. Mesmra looked at her suspiciously. He took out his hand, which she gladly accepted and shock it once, softly.

"I'm Robin, nice to meet ya Gun." She smiled and shock her head.

"Please," She said ever so sweetly. "Call me Sam."

"Ello, Sam. Paramor Nevamor at your service." Paramore said saluting.

"Artemis." Artemis said smiling.

"Yo, what up." Odyeuss said with a slight shake of the head.

"Hi, I'm Megan. Do you like to cook? Bake?" Megan asked squealing in delight.

"Um, hi, no, and yes."

"What's up beautiful, I'm Wally." Wally said cheekily. Sam just looked at him with a "Are you kidding me?" expression. The girls just laughed.

"Mesmra." She said pouting, in jealousy. Sam looked at her puzzled, but shrugged it off. Robin shock his head.

"I am Kalder. Very pleased to meet you Sam." Kaldur said extending his hand, as Sam shock it once. Zeus sniffed the blond and purred, rubbing up against her left leg. She pet his soft black fur, grinning as his purring grew louder.

"What's his name?" She asked kindly. Odyeuss smiled at her, liking her instanly.

"Zeus." He replied.

"Aw, cute. I have a dog, his name is Harley, I call him Har for short."

Later on the team was dismissed, and they all went to the living room and sat around. Eather Watching Tv, or reading. Mesmra fussed around, she was on the edge of her seat. Hands balled up into fists as she watched Robin quietly converse with "The new skank movin in on my man." As she liked to put it. Overlooking the sweetness of the new girl. She soon could not take it anymore. The purpled haired girl stood suddenly from her seat, startling everyone in the room. Power walking out of the room in a fit of anger to her room. Slamming the door behind her, shattering the peaceful silence, and into an awkward kind of silence. Everyone looked at Robin expecedly. He sighed heavily and walked after her. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"D?" He asked concerned. "D?" He asked again, the door swung open and he walked inside. He saw the fuming girl clutch a gold pillow in her tight arms, sitting on her bed. "D, what's wrong." Robin asked sitting next to her. He saw tears come to her eyes, and fall silently out of the corners. He wiped them away before they could fall to the floor.

"Do you like her?" She asked her voice cracking in the process. She turned to face him, with her lip pocking out, eyes teary, and cheeks reddish pink. She looked quite adorable, he thought.

"Who? Sam?" He asked confused. She nodded her head and more tears fell. She whimpered. "Of course not, D." He said putting an arm around her petit shoulders. She leaned into him and sighed shakily.

"I'm stupid." She said.

"No your not."

"Yes. Look at me I'm crying, but I need to know." She said looking up at him, as he looked down petting her hair. He looked at her puzzled, then it hit him like a bolt of lightning. His heart accelerating so fast, it might beat out of his chest. He wondered for a moment if she could hear it. he took a gulp, and nodded.

"Really?" She whimpered.

"Yeah." She put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Nestling into his neck, as he continued petting her hair, losing his eyes. And sighed a happy sigh.

Ok if your confused here you need to think harder. Mimi, I hope you liked this! I loved how this chapter came out. *Dances in place falling and scrambling to get back up to type this* Leave me a review please. 


	12. AN: VERY IMPORTENT!

A/N: In need of male Characters. Some that may be a pair to Gun-Shot. Thank you so much and leave me many reviews. I love them so much! P.S. Jack I spelt Odysseus name wrong. :/ Sorry. Mimi I LOVE U AND CAKE! 


	13. Chap 8 Happy Bday Para part 1

LOL Ok. Hi, I missed you all so much. Ha ha I am so exited because tomorrow my friends are gonna celebrate my birthday. Which is on Nov 24th and who knows what day that is? Hmm? Anybody? Well ok I'll tell ya THANKSGIVING! Yerp, my birthday is on Thanksgiving. So as a gift from me to you, it's Para's birthday too! LOL, cuz Para is my Oc so... :) I hope you like this chapter because this is a birthday chapter. Hey note to Jack, Mimi when is your Oc's birthday?

Disclaimer: BAGLES!

Paramore awoke with cloudy eyes. She blinked twice and rubbed her crimson beauties. She looked at her hands and felt the texture. "Crying again, aren't aye?" She whispered to herself, she looked down at her wrist. The mark was completely gone, healing powers no doubt. She then got up from the safety of her bed, as she ripped the blood red comforter off her person. Stretched, and caught a glimpse of her from her full length mirror, and gasped at what she saw. Her pale silvery skin was a reddish pink. Her crimson eyes were a deep indigo, mixed with a shadowy black. Tears fell from her eyes like rain, as she shook her head, and fell to her knees. "I'm pathetic, I don't deserve this, who was I to think somebody would look at me with loving eyes. Instead of those in fear." The girl raised her hand and a silver dagger flew into her small hand. "I can't help that I can't do anything right. I can't help that I'm ugly, and useless." She took the blade and dragged it across her flesh. "I-I can't. I want to be a-" Suddenly there was a loud knock from he door. The girl looked up startled and flung the blade as it penetrated the wall.

"Paramore? Is everything all right in there?" Mesmra asked quietly.

"Uh, Whaye sure. Of course aye'm okay. What is it, aye'm a bit busy at the moment." paramore said a bit nervously.

"Can I come in?" She asked putting her hands on her petit hips. At that moment Paramore looked down at the cut flesh, all that was left was dried blood surrounding the pink wound.

"Um, one minute please love." She said as she held her arm and blue aura surrounded it. She looked down after a few seconds and the wound was faint. She yawned and sleepily said "Come in loveie." As she laid her head on her pillow. Mesmra came into the dark room and took in her surroundings. The walls were painted a light gray, the windows were back and red with white lace, she had a beuro with a mirror, cosmetics, make up, (not that she needed it.) Black scented candles surrounded the room and gave it a faint lavender scent. Spell books, and labeled ingredients were stacked on shelves that hung from the wall. Various Cd's were laid about; clothes sprawled in one corner near the closet where a huge "Evanesance" poster hung. Book shelves were in the far corner, and lastly above her head was the strangest mural.

"Uh, Para?" Mesmra asked uncertain. Paramore looked at her, a nervous smile plastered on her face. Mesmra blinked and smiled back eagerly. "Para! I have the bestest news ever!"

"Love is it about you're so called, "_Robbie_?'" Paramore smiled as she made air quotes. Mesmra squealed in joy, and giggled as she jumped on her bed. Paramore shock her head and rolled her eyes.

"OMG. So yesterday when Gun shot came in. I got mad,"

"You mean jealous?" Paramore cut in.

"NO! Anyways as I was saying. Robbie came in to check on me we talked, he held onto me, and then I asked him if he liked me and he said yes!" Mesmra jumped in joy.

"Alroayt love, calm yourself. Or I'll do it for you." Mesmra stopped and looked at Paramore with curiosity, and a hint of fear.

"Are you serious?" She asked. Paramore crossed her arms and gave her a "Yes and?" look. "Ha ha, well gotta go bye!" Mesmra said as she high tailed it out of there. Paramore just chuckled to herself and turned to her disgaured knife. Cleaned it and put it inside its box.

"Happy Birthday, Mila." She whispered to herself. Little did she know a little bird heard every word, and was scheming as we speak.

Ok I started this a while ago, and haven't gotten to finish it, so it's done now so I hope you liked it!


End file.
